Burning Love
by snarechan
Summary: What happens with Tomoyo discovers she’s caught the interest of a certain Clow Card? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Love

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Firey/Tomoyo  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies):** Angst/Romance  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Status**: Continuation, 1?  
**Summary**: What happens with Tomoyo discovers she's caught the interest of a certain Clow Card?

**Notes**: Ah, another fine story, and one that's one of my very first ever actually. It was first published in the year 2002 on March 23rd and completed the same year on April 6th. I opened one of my folders one day and rediscovered this little beauty and it is currently being revised. I promise not to change it too much. ;;

Anyway, at the time this was being made I'd only seen perhaps 2 at the most that were even close to what I'd written, not PLOT wise but card/character wise. Also, though I've seen the entire series time line and all that other stuff this story will obviously not apply here, so don't even try to complain about it else I'll say a few choice words. :P

**Disclaimer**: I dun own them, wish I did like everyone else. They should but CCS in stock, then I'd buy it all!

**Dedication**: To all those CCS lovers and my supporters, you are what keep me writing and alive.

* * *

Tomoyo hummed softly as she strolled down the street, contented by the peacefulness of the area and the calmness that came with a quiet stroll. Though it was a quick dash to her home from school, certainly in walking distance and only a couple blocks ahead, she took her good old sweet time, not wanting to rush herself. 

Despite the heat, it was an acceptable dry heat, and with her summer school uniform it didn't really bother her at all. Even the robins upon the grass seemed to lazy around in the sun, going from worm hole to worm hole in random succession and discovering more as they went. It was just that sort of good day that no matter what you had planned ahead of you it could wait, or at least be pushed aside for a while longer.

Her day had been satisfyingly easily and smooth, a rarity when your best friend is a Cardcaptor. It wasn't like she minded, how could she when such wonderful footage was produced from her best friend's adventures? Something interesting was always going on around her friend, and Tomoyo loved every passing moment she could be a part of it. For that matter, a very interesting discussion had arisen just before class had begun...

"_Hey Tomoyo, has anyone asked you to the carnival yet?" Sakura piped up, having just arrived through the door and for school. Even for herself she was a bit later then usual, but there was still enough time for chit-chat._

"_Me?" Tomoyo asked innocently, tapping her chin in childish thought, "No, not as of yet. How about you? Have you asked you-know-who?"_

_The sly remark, intelligently hidden behind a sweet voice, was all but outright asking with the person's name within the words. Tomoyo's adorable grin only increased as her best friend blushed deeply, the poor girl almost dropping her books in the process._

"_W-well...not yet."_

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine," Tomoyo encouraged, "But you should hurry, else he might get asked by someone else!"_

_This years carnival was special, not only because it was going to be bigger then ever before but also because this year the girls got to ask the boys, and couples got a discount on tickets._

"_You know...I'm sure he's thinking about you asking him right now," Tomoyo whispered close to Sakura's ear, her ever-knowing smile still in place. It almost transformed into a smirk as her friend blushed deeper._

"_T-Tomoyo!" Sakura stuttered, covering her cheek with her delicate hands, as if it could hide the signs of embarrassment, "I-I…do you really think so?"_

_Tomoyo simply giggled._

She giggled once more, it bubbling through her entire being. Sakura was so incredibly cute when she blushed, she only wished she could have caught it on camera!

Then she sighed, shifting her backpack on her shoulders to sit better against her back. Sakura and her brother had to hurry home today to help their father with something. It was a bit quiet without her usual companion, and quite lonely. She couldn't very well lie and say she didn't mind, but it would have been selfish and unjust to make Sakura walk home with her. There was still a lot of school left, so there would be plenty of time to walk home with her friend another time.

She absently lifted a hand to brush some of her hair to the side, getting it out of her face. It was rather strange; she wasn't running or walking some long distance, so why was she sweating?

It's_ hot_, she realized suddenly, coming out of her thoughts with a sudden jolt.

It was terribly hot, so hot some of the hair she'd missed was sticking to her cheeks, wet from the perspiration her body was giving off. She could even feel the waves of heat around her, and she raised a hand to cover her eyes, spotting some just ahead of her. They wavered and cut through the air, making her world seem blurry and out of focus.

She couldn't understand why, especially since just a bit ago it was so tolerable. It was just nearing the ends of summer, well almost anyway, but even so the height of the day hadn't been this heated.

"Wow...it's so hot," she murmured aloud, supposedly to no one.

Finding nothing a miss or out of place she continued on, though she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She whirled around, expecting at least one other person to be on the same street she was but spotted no one. This in itself was strange. A lot of people and children like herself lived on this street, so where were they? To boot, it was a Friday, and it was almost frightening how empty the place was.

She absently quickened her pace, noting not even the sound of the robins or other birds from before were about. They were silent, as if proclaiming danger. It was far to silent around here to be normal. She felt like the last thing on the earth, for not even the leaves on the trees moved, as if the tree were holding it's very breath...

_Stop that!_ She scolded herself, trying to calm her beating heart as she rounded another corner, stopping herself in her tracks. What in the world was she running from?

Tomoyo chuckled to herself, catching her breath at the same time. She felt so silly, running for seemingly no reason. She wondered what the neighbors might think, perhaps seeing her rush down the street like a-

She suddenly blinked rapidly, shaking her head to clear it. Then she rubbed her fists over her eyes, just for good measure.

Nothing changed.

Directly in front of her was...well, she wasn't sure _what_ it was, but it certainly couldn't be considered human. Her first thoughts were it was a boy encased in pure flame, and was terrified perhaps someone had caught on fire. But no...he..._it_ was just floating there.

It had the front build of a boy, a flat torso with arms and hands. It had a...perhaps it could be described as a 'cute' face, rounded perfectly and framed with wavering flame hair. It appeared to have legs, but they were cut off at just below the knees, suddenly flaring upwards into bright flames. It had a twin pair of wings, which explained slightly how it floated off the ground, which were feather-like in appearance, but made of fire as well. It's arms were crossed, as if bored or contemplating something, and this was confirmed when it tilted it's head curiously.

Warily, her eyes drifted downwards, spotting the sharp claw-like fingers the creature adorned and almost whimpered, had her throat not been so closed off. Hesitantly, she took a step back, and as it were the creature floated a bit closer in response. She stopped. It stopped. She took another step back and the scene repeated itself. It would have anyway, had Tomoyo not tripped over the curb of the street. Embarrassingly enough she fell back on her bottom.

The creature snickered, the sound a strange mixture of a human laugh and a growl, the flames...no, it was more like it's wings wavered, the flames that made it up flickering about wildly before calming down and reforming back together.

_It did that on purpose, it's just playing around with me!_ Tomoyo thought almost a bit angrily, a slight pout crossing her features.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked, her voice not wavering. She was proud of herself, considering she wasn't feeling nearly as brave as she sounded just right then.

The creature paused, tilting it's head once more. She wondered what it was about to do now and tensed as it slowly began to lift it's hand. She almost screamed when she realized, for one, it was moving to slow to really be meaning to do anything, and for another it wasn't reaching _for_ her but to it's ear. It removed something, grasping whatever it was for just the briefest of moments before tossing it at her.

In her surprise she instinctly caught it, gasping and dropping it in an instant. It was smoldering hot, but not so that it burned her skin, more like briefly touching a hot frying pan a couple seconds after you'd taken it out. More than anything it was a shock, she should have known it would be hot.

After a momentary pause she tentatively picked the object up with her pointer finger and thumb, examining the strange object. It was golden, a single ruby gem planted in it's center. She realized shortly after picking it up it was an earring, a type of clip on perhaps. It seemed that after just a few moments of holding it she saw a motion out of the corner of her eyes, glancing up hurriedly.

The creature, seemingly pleased that it had her attention again, trailed a claw along the ridge of the ear opposite to the one he'd plucked the earring from, demonstrating what he wanted her to do. Obediently, though still utterly hesitant, she clipped the earring onto her ear with a snap.

And then her world was filled with color.

It wasn't rainbow colors like you'd see after a great storm, or anywhere else for that matter. It was like being tossed into a giant inferno, flickers of oranges and reds, whites and yellows swirling and blindsiding her. At first it was a great burst of reddish-orange, then dimmed to a gentle, pale yellow.

She gasped in surprise, starting back and having to support herself with her hands. The magic seemed to be lost with her sudden motion, the colors disappearing from her 'vision' and instead fading to the back of her mind. In her mind's eyes she could still easily see it all, but now she was looking back at the creature before her. It was strange seeing two things at the same time, even if one of them was just inside of her head.

The thing seemed to be amused now, a gentle smirk upon it's features. It suddenly coiled, circling her and completely surrounding her. She could feel the heat of it wash over her body in torrents, making her hair sag and body sweat. Any chances she ever had for escape were lost now, her fear of being burned overpowering her urge to flee.

/You already know who I am./

The sound was whispered with the colors, and at first she wasn't sure she'd 'heard' anything. But she must have... She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on those interesting colors in the back of her mind. They swirled now, as if alive, and clashed together to give some meaning to their pattern.

/You...did ask who I was, I'm sure you're smart enough to already know./

The voice was amused, the shades of fire shifting into a gentle orange, as if giving the words a mischievous air. When she did not do anything it seemed to grow frustrated, expecting something.

/You can understand me, yes/

She wasn't sure at first how to reply, but gave herself a step forward anyway.

"Yes?"

/No no no, don't speak aloud, I can't understand you that way/

The colors shifted suddenly, colors of darker orange, bordering red, appeared. She gulped, wondering if red meant it was angry at her. Still shocked and having never used this form of communication before she wasn't sure how to proceed. She must have gotten something through, since the sudden pale yellow appeared again, feelings of amusement bordering them once more.

/Picture them, form them at your will. I should be able to understand./

_/Like...this/_

/Oh yes, that is muuuuuch better./

The words seemed to tickle, causing Tomoyo to shudder slightly. She normally prided herself in her nature to remain calm, collected and always quick to learn new things, but in the times she needed it most it seemed her character bailed and hightailed it across sea.

He flitted closer, causing Tomoyo to unconsciously back away, though she didn't have much room to get. His body was still coiled around her in a never-ending circle flame. It was like being trapped within an oven at top notch, the heat swelling and causing her eyes to water now.

It appeared the beast was still not finished with her and stretched, straightening its waist up to appear as if it were standing right in front of her, though the lack of feet made it impossible to believe.

/Do you have any guesses yet/

Tomoyo paused, having to take a moment to form the thoughts she wanted to send.

_/W-what/_

/About what I am – can you guess/

Playful bright neon yellows blinded her mind, causing her to shake her head and clear it for a moment. She even visibly blinked, as if it would cure her and rid her mind of the brightness it was exposed to.

Once she got her mind under control, however, the thing suddenly hissed, startling Tomoyo greatly. It didn't sound quite like an upset cat, but more like a _big_ upset cat. The sound came from deep within it's chest, making the ground beneath her feel his furry.

Fearing his anger was directed at her she held up her arms in defense, though knew it would do little good for her. Perhaps he'd grown tired of her and would simply BBQ her quickly. The heat around her grew, a sound like a freight train filling her ears.

_So...this is what it's like to be stuck between a fire and a hard place..._Tomoyo thought, the fire around her causing her clothes to billow around her.

She'd heard of people's houses catching on fire, how survivors had related the great accidents to tornados of mass destruction. It would first surround you and fill your ears with it's power, then slowly tear past your layers of skin and hair, inch by inch.

She just hoped that this fire knew mercy.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Love

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Firey/Tomoyo  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies):** Angst/Romance  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Status**: Continuation, 2?  
**Summary**: What happens with Tomoyo discovers she's caught the interest of a certain Clow Card?

**Notes**: Woo, I've gotten another chapter done. Do the funky chicken dance you fools, dance!

**Disclaimer**: I dun own them, wish I did like everyone else. They should put CCS in stock, then I'd buy it all!

**Dedication**: To all those CCS lovers and my supporters, you are what keep me writing and alive. And you too Cassandra Cassidy, for beta reading this. :D

* * *

And then it all died away just as suddenly as everything had started to consume her. The fire, once completely around her, disappeared, dispersing as if distinguished by water. It even hissed out of existence, as if it really had been doused in some liquid.

Warily, she lowered her arms to see what was happening. The thing was just floating there, not paying attention to her anymore. It looked like it was looking towards something very far-far away, its neck craned in one direction. Curious, Tomoyo turned her head in the direction it was looking too.

Footsteps.

They were soft, barely audible from their position, but Tomoyo could hear them. Heel, toe, heel, toe, one beat after the other, never pausing or increasing in speed.

Her attention was brought from the person approaching back to the fiery beast before her, having heard something from its direction. Would it kill her now and hide her body, now that she'd seen it with her own eyes? It didn't seem so; with the way it was looking at her it was more like it-

/I'll come to see you some other time, fair mortal, seeing as we'll have to part./

The creature bowed towards her before suddenly flaring out, like a fire would if you threw in some wood to feed it. Then it was gone, its vanishing act a sudden sparkling burst, like firecrackers. Once her vision had cleared and the pretty lights had gone away, she noted that the only signs that the creature had ever been there were the tiny bits of ash floating about here and there.

She inhaled a shaky breath, glancing around quickly, confirming that it was finally gone. She was still a bit nervous, even more so than she would have been had it not said they'd meet again. Where? When? Why?

Though these questions weren't answered, the person behind the footsteps was. The soft pounding that had been there before stopped, Tomoyo turning quickly to meet the person. She sighed with relief, laying a gentle hand over the spot where her heart was beating frantically.

"Ms. Mitsuki!"

The older woman smiled gently, nodding her head. Her maroon-colored locks twitched with the motion before stilling altogether, as if they had a life of their own and willed themselves to remain still, unmoved by even the slightest breeze.

Tomoyo always thought there was something unique...no, special about her teacher. Tomoyo did greatly admire her, though rarely voiced it to anyone. She seemed to always know what was going on and who was involved, but wisely kept to herself and let others deal with it themselves, only stepping in when she felt it was necessary. Even then she was discreet about it.

Also, Ms. Mitsuki had impeccable timing, which, at the moment, Tomoyo was most thankful for.

"Why hello Tomoyo, is something wrong? You look incredibly pale..."

"Oh...nothing Ms. Mitsuki."

The girl bowed politely before rushing off around the corner as soon as she got the chance, not wanting to appear rude but only wished to hurry on home before anything _else_ happened to her. Besides, her mother would no doubt be sending her bodyguards out to search for her if she didn't hurry!

Ms. Mitsuki smiled softly, watching Tomoyo rush off to her home. Once she was out of sight she continued on her way, heading towards the park.

* * *

It wasn't much later, though certainly a couple hours or so, when Ms. Mitsuki looked up from her book. She enjoyed reading in the park till late, it was a soothing activity that was both peaceful and a wonderful way to pass the time.

Today, however, was a bit more out of the ordinary. Though her intention was to come sit on her favorite bench and read the time away like she always did, there was something else for her to do as well.

She glanced at her watch, nodding in approval, before tucking her novel away. She exchanged the little item for a golden bell, ribbons of vast colors and numbers streaming from the handle. It was a very old and special bell, one she almost always carried with her for safekeeping.

Knowing that there wasn't anyone important about, she tucked her bag over her shoulder, striking the bell once. Only once. No more, no less. She only needed one for what she wanted to do.

She didn't have to wait long, for the 'person' she waited for was quick in arriving. He made quick haste as well, not taking any leisure or making any flashy entrance. Good, that meant he was serious, which Ms. Mitsuki was, too.

As innocently as possible she smiled towards Firey, dismissing his glower and defensive posture. He was tense, radiating with displeasure and his arms crossed sternly over his chest. His wings of bright flame wrapped slightly about his body. The look on his face was almost silly even, as if he were being sentenced to death instead of just asked to come and chat.

"Hello Firey, I'm glad you could come."

/As if I had a choice in the matter/

Though the other's scowl was apparent on his face it could also be sensed in his words. Firey was normally a solitary Clow creature and preferred silent expressions to speech, but it seemed today he was in enough of a mood to speak everything on his mind.

It was almost an unfortunate thing that Ms. Mitsuki had the ability to speak freely with the Clow Cards, but even if she had to listen to the other's fiery tongue for what she had to say and ask, it was as good a blessing as it was a curse.

"Now now, I only wish to talk. I am not the staff bearer, so you have nothing to be afraid of."

/Afraid? There is nothing in this world, magic or no, that I fear! Do not speak such insults to the likes of me./

Ms. Mitsuki nodded in reply, wishing the other would just simply calm down, but it seemed he was flaring hot tonight. She wondered why, her calling couldn't have truly set him off this much…

/Furthermore, you are the one who possesses the bell with which you can call upon us at your every whim! And you say I have nothing to concern myself with/

"Please, calm yourself. The bell is in very good hands."

As she murmured those soft words her fingertips lightly stroked the golden bell within her other hand's grasp, as if emphasizing her point. Firey at first burst into more of a flame, as if angered or greatly insulted before simmering down as quickly as he'd brimmed with great heat.

/Talk. I do not have all night./

"And what is so important that you wish to be dismissed, hm?"

/Don't concern yourself over matters that don't concern you, bell keeper./

"Would it have to do with young Miss Tomoyo, perhaps?" she spoke smoothly onward, as if the other hadn't spoken up at all.

Silence ensued, the other appearing shocked at Ms. Mitsuki's words. Then he glared, his eyelids lowering to shade his eyes with a brimming fury. In seconds he was before the woman's face, his wings having snapped out much like a cobra's hood would, making him appear much bigger then he really was.

/It was you wasn't it! You were the one who interrupted my time wi-/

"What do you want with her? She has nothing to do with the training of your soon-to-be-mistress Sakura."

/SILENCE/

As if Firey were a wooden stove turned on high with new wood to be burned, his body came to life, exploding in crackles of hell-fire and monster waves of heat. If he'd appeared angry before, then he must appear enraged now. He had his lips drawn back in a vicious snarl, revealing sharp incisors much longer and sharper than perhaps even a mutt's when compared.

He brought up one hand, his claws perched just below Ms. Mitsuki's chin. The heat waves radiating off of his body was enough to make the woman's clothes billow against her body and her hair flow back behind her, the fluttering strands still close to her face brushing harshly over the pale skin.

But to Firey's great annoyance she didn't move, nor did she look frightened. Though the open and wise smile she was so well known for had disappeared, she still appeared calm in front of his raging fury. If it were possible he became angrier still, though he backed off.

/No one shall replace Clow, nor will that...little _thing_ become my mistress/

His words were a malicious hiss, his heavy breathing adding to his hostile posture.

/ I won't go back, no one can force me to, not even you! I'm sick and tired of being trapped within the confines of that measly book with my kin. I'm free now and that is how I shall stay/

"I respect your opinion on this matter, and I can hardly imagine being trapped inside the magical realm within the boundaries of the Clow Book, however, you know it's wrong. You have a purpose - a mission - and should fulfill it first, before all else."

Firey snorted, crossing his arms once more and snapping his wings out, starting to take back to the sky. As far as he was concerned, this discussion was over.

/Stay out of my way you petty female, I've got better things to do than play goodie-goodie like you and the rest of my brothers and sisters. I've got trees to turn to ash and houses to burn down, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Oh, and bell keeper.../

As he spoke his body began to disperse into the air from the bottom up, turning to tiny bits of ashen flames before turning into black ashes that flitted like bits of paper on the wind.

/If you so much as dare take a step back into my territory, I will not hesitate to kill you./

As if to indicate he was serious he brought up his right hand, his tongue lapping at the claws like a kitten cleaning its paw. He made sure he highlighted them, wanting the woman to get the point before he completely disappeared.

Once he'd left all together Ms. Mitsuki sighed, shaking her head slowly. For a moment, her face was completely stern, as if seeing something so terribly horrid within her mind that only she could possibly see and understand its true meaning.

Pushing aside whatever deep thoughts her mind had been running circles with aside she smiled gently, tucking her bell away with loving care, as if it were some easily-shatterable material before zipping her bag closed. It would not do to have her bell fall out and perhaps crack!

She turned, ready to head back home, but glanced back once more to where Firey had departed. She quickly shook her head and chuckled lightly at something only she knew before walking back down the sidewalk.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Love

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Firey/Tomoyo  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies)**: Angst/Romance  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Status**: Continuation, 3?  
**Summary**: What happens with Tomoyo discovers she's caught the interest of a certain Clow Card?

**Notes**: Gots another chappie done for you all! Sorry for the long wait, took a long time to redo and then I had to get it beta-ed and then this whole e-mail problem…thing. o.O Anyway, all cleared up!

**Disclaimer**: I dun own them, wish I did like everyone else. They should put CCS in stock, then I'd buy it all!

**Dedication**: To all those CCS lovers and my supporters, you are what keep me writing and alive. Thanks once again for beta-reading this, Lizzie. :D

* * *

Firey smiled lopsidedly to himself, very much enjoying the view he currently had. From his vantage point in the tree outside Tomoyo's window he could pretty much see everything, including 'his' female mortal and the sight of her sleeping on her bed. 

Since he was so close everything within at least a 5 ½ mile radius was above the 75 degree marker, making it at least a bit warmer than usual and certainly too hot for thick bed covers; which Tomoyo had kicked down sometime during the night to keep her cool during the rest of her night's sleep. They were crumpled around her form at odd angles, probably from a bit of tossing and turning around.

He purred softly, reaching out a clawed hand to airily brush against the glass of her window, wishing to touch her, though he dare not do it. Not now, not ever, but he could _think_ about it. Yes, thinking about it was safe, safer than burning her fair flesh.

_It must be so soft_, he'd convinced himself, noting the creamy appearance the pale skin gave when touched by wisps of moonlight that flitted through her window.

Firey absently licked his lips, bringing his hand back to his side, but in doing so he'd touched the branch just below him. It sparked to life with crackling flames, bursting with a soft 'phoomph' sound and for a moment there was a flare going off before the flame died down to a gentle glow.

He hissed in surprise, worried that the light may have woken the human up and quickly willed the flame out with the snap of his wrist. He was too late, the mortal was indeed awake now, startled from her dreams by the ignited fire. He took to flight and disappeared over the edge of the roof, hoping she'd miss spotting him.

* * *

Tomoyo had sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she glanced around, at first not knowing why she'd woken up at all. She'd thought it was morning since she'd seen some sort of light behind the lids of her eyes and, fearing she was late for something or other, had willed herself awake. 

But no…it was still dark out, and with a glance at her small alarm clock on her bedside table it wouldn't be morning for at least a couple of hours. She pushed the rest of her covers away and went to the window; the world was still blanketed in a cover of darkness. The only light around was from the street lamps along the sidewalks and nothing more.

She shrugged, about to dismiss her waking and go right back to bed when something caught her eye. Unlatching the clasps that locked her window she opened it and took a better peek at the tree just outside her room.

There was some burnage - a large charred spot on a branch right in front of her at arm's length. She reached out, touching it gently and gasped, pulling her hand back. It wasn't burning hot, but it was still warm! Now that she took a closer peek at it she noted that there were even small bits of wandering smoke coming off of the spot, the gray disappearing into the night air.

Tomoyo shuddered, as if cold, and glanced more closely outside. Had it been watching her, its scarlet red eyes gazing at her while she slept? The thought of being watched without her knowing scared her, but she wasn't alarmed. The thing didn't appear to want to enter her home, for whatever reason that may be, but the fact it was still following her around and _knew_ where she lived…

And what if it was still here?

She hesitantly peeked her head back out, looking around hurriedly to try and catch any signs of the beast from earlier in the day. Her eyes spotted nothing.

"Are you there?" she ventured softly, her eyes slowly scanning the area just outside her window.

When her ears and eyes were met with nothing she sighed, ducking back inside and locking her window firmly. She knew it would probably do nothing to her, but all the same, she felt a bit safer with it closed and secured.

Tomoyo didn't sleep to well for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Bye Tomoyo!" 

"Have fun, Sakura!" Tomoyo replied, waving good-bye to her dear friend as she started down her own street.

The two of them were always walking home, unless Sakura's brother volunteered to take her home on his bike, the chance of which was most often slim to none. With all the jobs he was juggling, he often took his bike straight to his job.

Even though they parted sometime because of where their homes were located, they didn't live so far apart, so Tomoyo didn't have so far to walk alone. All the same, she felt it wise to hurry on home earlier than the norm, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

Just as her thoughts started to trail towards the memory of what exactly had happened the day before it got very _very_ hot.

Tomoyo faltered for just a moment, looking around and noting that there was no one around again and…_that it was hot_.

Her feet started up again with much more momentum, only having a block or so to go. She'd make it, she'd _make_ herself make it! It was getting hotter again, the air thick and almost a bit hard to breath as she half-jogged and half-ran for her life.

_Just one or two more corners and I'm home! I'm going to make it, I'm-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned her next to last corner, almost bumping into the monster from the day before. Her feet slid across some loose gravel, causing her to roll for a couple inches before falling backwards onto her bottom. She winced, her fall sudden and heavy, but quickly she pushed to the side any and all thoughts concerning the fall and filled her mind with more important matters.

_How had it done that!_ She could have sworn it was coming up from behind, and here it was right in front of her! _That was completely unfair…_

So here she was, face to face with the fiery beast from yesterday, again, and on her bottom…again. Tomoyo did the first thing she could think of, something any logical girl would do in a situation like this.

She screamed. Again.

Thanks to Tomoyo's singing lessons and strong voice she could manage a rather nice shrill when she wanted to, and this was one of those times she really wanted to. The thing really didn't seem to like that, and with its large, pointy ears it could probably hear a pin drop miles away. Encouraged by its obvious discomfort she screamed louder, if possible, and hurriedly scurried backwards on her hands and feet.

The thing didn't seem to like that either.

With a speed no human being could ever accomplish it was in her face, its jaws snapping a warning to her to be still and silent. Obediently she clamped her mouth shut, leaning back against the tree she'd cornered herself against. It hissed softly, its tone deep in the back of its throat, like a seething snarl of sorts…

When she did nothing more it cocked its head, as if expecting her to do something, then made the sound again. It wanted her…to do something? Her brows furrowed forward in confusion, trying to understand…understand!

She quickly dug through her book-bag, filing through the books and papers she'd brought home with her till she found it. She smiled in silent accomplishment as her fingers brushed the cool metal object, curling around its smooth surface and pulling it out into view. It was the earring the beast had offered to her yesterday, it's beauty still unmarred even by simple fingerprints.

Hurriedly she clipped the jewelry onto her left ear; almost immediately she was rushed with bright flaring colors inside of her mind. Taken aback by the sudden exposure to the thing's thoughts she jumped, wondering if it was upset…or perhaps angry?

No, the colors were moving to quickly, flashing bright pale yellows and shades of lemon. The sun-like hues were like fireworks or flashes from a photographic light bulb. It was all in such a hurry that Tomoyo couldn't even keep up with the light show, for the minute she caught one and concentrated on it, it was gone, another one taking its place elsewhere.

Thankfully this didn't last long, the thing's 'thoughts' settling down into more of a gentle cross between orange and yellow.

/You've been avoiding me./

Tomoyo had finally deciphered what the other was trying to get across to her, now that the thoughts had died down to a slow, snail-like pace.

/Why/

The thought came over as a gentle purr, making Tomoyo jump once more. As much as she'd have liked to back up further she was completely cornered up against a tree, her only other exit blocked by the very thing she wished to flee from.

/I asked you a question./

A bit of red entered into the mix, leaking in like a splotch of dye dropped into a glass of water. It flowed smoothly at first before starting to grow and spread out, consuming and suffocating the yellow that was once there. It was a warning.

_/Isn't…um…isn't 'avoiding' a bit of a strong word/_

It was true, though. She'd refused to almost leave the house all together till she realized how silly she was being. She'd still had her mother's guards drive her to school and, during lunch break, she'd stayed extra close to Sakura.

Tomoyo had this bad vibe about this thing and feared for her friend. It wasn't that she underestimated her best companion; she was just simply concerned for her. In her own sort of way she wanted Sakura to avoid and…and just wait a little while longer before facing this new threat. Besides, Tomoyo was a big girl; she could handle this herself.

The creature snorted aloud, crossing its arms across its bare chest. Its wings flapped into place, getting comfortable. Tomoyo had a feeling they'd be here for awhile.

/No, not really. Now…why would you be avoiding me, hm/

Tomoyo gulped softly, pressing her head farther back as the creature crept closer. It seemed intent to be close, but still kept to its own personal space and out of hers. But just barely, mind you. Just barely.

_/Y-you see…um…you see…/_

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Burning Love

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Firey/Tomoyo  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies)**: Angst/Romance  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Status**: Continuation, 4?  
**Summary**: What happens with Tomoyo discovers she's caught the interest of a certain Clow Card?

**Notes**: Heh, in the first version of this story I'd gotten my first flame. I guess it was so bad I had to erase it from my memory cause I've completely forgotten what it was about, just that it was a flame.

Eheh…moving on, once again sorry for the long wait. School is sucking away my will to live and write. x.x

Also, one last quick note: Before I confuse anyone (further) Firey is, indeed, a he. I keep meaning to get Firey's rant in here about how he is most certainly male, but it just hasn't come up yet. To Tomoyo he is an 'it', since she just doesn't know that Firey has a gender yet.

**Disclaimer**: I dun own them; wish I did like everyone else. They should put CCS in stock, then I'd buy it all!

**Dedication**: To all those CCS lovers and my supporters, you are what keep me writing and alive. As always, thanks for beta-reading Cassandra Cassidy!

* * *

Tomoyo could do nothing but stutter. It was very un-Tomoyo-like to stutter, considering her usually composed nature, but then again, it wasn't everyday someone was face to face with a stalking Clow Card. 

She could easily admit she was afraid. She felt like some sort of insect someone could poke at for amusement. It wasn't a nice feeling, she felt small and insignificant when compared to its strength and power. Tomoyo could only picture the creature cackling as it stepped on her over and over and over again in 'play', smashing her a bit more each time till there was no more of her.

She gulped.

_/Y-you see…what I mean is…/_

/Yes/

The creature's lips broadened into a cat-like grin, definitely a face a feline would give to a cornered mouse. It only grew wider as it sensed her nervousness.

Tomoyo's home was just around the next corner. It was so close, so _very close_. If she were at a distance from where she currently stood she could even see the roof of her house… She'd just have to make a break for it, but the question was how? The thing was watching her like a hawk, and at a close range to boot.

But if there was one thing Tomoyo could truly pride herself in was her creativity. She'd come up with something, she was sure of it!

Wasn't it over-confidence that killed many, or was it doubt in one's self?

/Well? Speak up already; spit it out/

_/I was…oh my! Is that Ms. Mitsuki/_

The fiery beast snarled in rage, turning around hurriedly in the direction Tomoyo had previously pointed to. Like a wild animal startled out of its wits, its claws had extended to a much greater length, the fire consuming his body flared out like spiked fur.

/Where is she! How dare she enter my territory/

This was just the distraction Tomoyo needed, and she didn't dare waste it. Running to the best of her ability she took off at mach-speed, whirling past the corner with such force that she skid across gravel. She did not let the wide turn daunt her escape. She'd make it!

* * *

Firey was left in the dust, turning around just in time to see Tomoyo take the corner and disappear. At first the rage he felt was incredible; he did not like to be dismissed in any shape or form, and being ditched was even worse on his list. 

Then, however, the thrill of a chase became much more vivid in his system. His grin from before reappeared on his face. He chuckled, his tongue traveling over his two front fangs as he allowed his female to get a head start. It was only 'sporting' of him, after all.

Without another moment's hesitation he snapped out his wings, taking flight. He'd be able to see her much easier from the air. With fewer obstacles in his way it didn't take long to catch up to her, less and less distance came between them with each step she managed to take...

* * *

The stone-ish wall surrounding her home was tall, and though it was covered in vines, she would be unable to climb over, and the front gates were just too far away; she'd never get there in time. She was forced to run along the wall, a hand stretched out and trying to discover the secret back entrance. 

Then she paused. Confused at the sudden odd feeling she had she tilted her head, slowing down to both catch her breath and take a moment to observe her surroundings. It was dead silent, like those moments in movies she'd watched where all the birds and wildlife just ceased to exist.

It was a moment of perfect tranquility - the moment before something _bad _happened.

Her breath, though slowed from her hasty panting from her running, was rigid and shaky. Slowly, she backed up and pressed herself squarely against the wall, as if to meld and become one with it or hide within the vines themselves.

Several moments passed…but nothing happened, not even a breeze blew past. It was as if the world had left Tomoyo out as it crumbled away entirely around her. She felt, strangely enough, alone.

Hesitantly, she peeked her head out and around, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. There was no one around - no children playing ball or people on bikes. No birds, a cat…not even leaves skittering by. It was still just too quiet, the air eerily frigid with danger, to be considered safe.

But she couldn't just stick it out here all day and night; she had to do something - anything. Hesitantly, she shifted from one foot to the other, preparing herself before moving along the wall, scaling it to try and discover that secret passage her mother had installed along here just for her. It was so unused Tomoyo had completely forgotten all together where it might be, other then against the far west wall.

_Maybe…_she thought silently to herself, _if I'm careful I could get to the main gate this way._

It would be a last resort if she really couldn't find the passage that should be along here, it'd be too much a risk to try right off, but what if she had already accidentally passed the it or she was mistaken about it being along here all along?

While deep in her own mind and thoughts she'd not been careful enough, and her hand rustled the vines a bit too much. She gasped and covered her lips in terror, worried she might have given herself away. Her eyes darted about, looking for any signs of the being but spotted nothing.

Sighing with relief she took a moment to calm her quickly beating heart before moving on once more. Something tinkled, metal going against metal and she smiled. She'd found it, the door to her backyard!

But of course, as luck and good fortune fell upon her it was not to last; it being dashed within seconds of it surfacing. There was a rustling from above, Tomoyo's eyes widening with realization and she gazed upwards. She was greeted with the sight of the beast taking a curling nose-dive, and heading straight for her!

/Found you/

The triumphant declaration from the monster was lost to her as she instantly let out a blood-curdling scream. She was only able to stifle it a moment before she slammed her body back against the stone wall, putting as much space between the creature and herself as humanly possible.

It seemed that the impact of her body and the secret entrance did not agree, for the great force had it bursting open and her falling back inside. This didn't just surprise Tomoyo but also the beast that had been chasing her in the first place.

By appearance it looked like Tomoyo hadn't been the only one to forget the entrance, for there was a pool placed just outside of it, compliments of Tomoyo's mother. Her 'eep's of surprise were completely lost as she fell right back into the chilling, ice cold water of their pool. Another splash beside hers could be heard, but she ignored it instead to concentrate on getting to the surface. She didn't have much time, having plunged into the pool so quickly the air had been knocked right out of her.

As she reached it she sputtered slightly, coughing and gasping for air. She managed to swim to the side, grasping the edge with a death grip to help her regain her balance as she continued coughing. Once her breathing had calmed considerably she rubbed at her eyes, clearing her vision and looking around.

She was startled out of her wits seconds later as…it's a bit indescribable what had happened really: it was as if a gigantic explosion had ensued right under her feet, water spurting upwards in a magnificently glorious water fountain. The water caught the light, making it appear clear and pure, creating small rainbows all around. It was frightening and dangerous, because it's not everyday something goes boom in your pool, however, it was beautiful all the same.

Hesitantly, she brought her eyes from the sight to gaze outside of the pool: the fiery beast from before was sputtering and hacking. It seemed it and water didn't agree, if it hadn't been obvious before. Tomoyo's eyes widened considerably at this, trying to duck out of sight before it saw her.

No such luck, unfortunately.

As if sensing her thoughts it snapped its head up, holding her in place. It didn't appear angry, or miffed, or anything really…it just stared at her. Finally, it tilted its head, shaking its body out, as if to scatter water off of its body like a dog. The scary part is that it never took its eyes off of her, even as it drew itself up and came closer to her.

Tomoyo gulped, unconsciously ducking deeper into the pool, which seemed to be half as full as before.

/You look like a wet dog./

She blinked, looking up at the creature as it towered over her. At first she wasn't sure she understood it right.

_/E-excuse me/_

Finally, some sort of emotion crossed its face. Amusement.

/I said, you look like a wet dog./

Then there was silence. It was thick and cloying, as if it had taken form and become the air around them; a gunky, thick goo that made the air heavy and almost foreboding. Everything seemed to still in interest, all eyes and ears on them.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


End file.
